storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
LBSC Railway 8 Ton Vans
|last_appearance= |creator(s)=David Mitton Britt Allcroft |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor The Mainland |basis=LBSC Railway 8-ton vans |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Goods van |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }}The LBSC Railway 8 Ton Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. They are also simply known as vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. Biography '' When failed to shunt a rake of old trucks, some of these vans were seen singing a rude parody of "''Pop Goes the Weasel" called Pop Goes the Diesel, much to Diesel's annoyance. Another one of these vans laughed at , when he lost his dome. Gordon tried to wheesh them away but to no avail. On one occasion, the vans (along with other ) tricked where to shunt them. As a result, the yard was in a terrible mess causing the twins to be late with their evening duties. When fell into the turntable well, they were one of several trucks who teased him when returned from the works. They stopped their teasing towards him, when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apart. The vans later encouraged Diesel to pull a line of 20 trucks, with their brakes on unbeknownst to Diesel. He pulled so hard that he broke loose a coupling and fall off the quay and onto a barge. These vans have often been used for the Flying Kipper and have been involved in many accidents and adventures while part of the train. '' Like in the television series, when failed to shunt a rake of old trucks, some of these vans were seen singing a rude parody of "''Pop Goes the Weasel" called Pop Goes the Diesel, much to Diesel's annoyance : " ". On one occasion, the vans (along with other ) tricked where to shunt them. As a result, the yard was in a terrible mess causing the twins to be late with their evening duties : "Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins". When fell into the turntable well, they were one of several trucks who teased him when returned from the works. They stopped their teasing towards him, when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apart : " ". The vans later encouraged Diesel to pull a line of 20 trucks, with their brakes on unbeknownst to Diesel. He pulled so hard that he broke loose a coupling and fall off the quay and onto a barge : "Devious Diesel the Evil Diesel". Personality These trucks fit into the category of . Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel1.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel5.png|Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModelSeries.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) File:Lbscvanbuckteeth.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with buck teeth) Basis These vans are based on the LBSC Railway 8 ton vans. File:LBSC_Railway_8-ton_Van.jpg|An LBSC Railway 8 ton vans in real life Types of van designs File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel1.png|A standard type of van File:Lbscvanflatfront.png|A van with a flat front Livery These vans were painted brown, grey, black and dark brown. File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel1.png|A brown van File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel2.png|Grey vans File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel3.png|A dark brown van File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModel4.png|A black van References Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Freight Cars Category:Rolling Stock Category:Vans